


Favorite Position

by mybigfatcat



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Smut, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybigfatcat/pseuds/mybigfatcat
Summary: Jongin only gradually became aware that someone was sitting next to him on the practice room floor. First there was the warm presence, then the sensation of an arm against his, a hip by his hip. Then his peripheral vision notified him, and lastly he could hear the sound of Taemin’s soft breaths as he sat with his legs pulled up to his chest, halfway leaning over Jongin to see what it was that Jongin watched on his phone.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Favorite Position

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jiyongsfreckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiyongsfreckles/gifts).



> This oneshot was prompted by a convo with my darling jiyongsfreckles after Kai had posted that choreo video of "Confession" - but with the demo version of the song aptly named "Favorite Position". So this happened.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

-

Jongin only gradually became aware that someone was sitting next to him on the practice room floor. First there was the warm presence, then the sensation of an arm against his, a hip by his hip. Then his peripheral vision notified him, and lastly he could hear the sound of Taemin’s soft breaths as he sat with his legs pulled up to his chest, halfway leaning over Jongin to see what it was that Jongin watched on his phone.

“Hey,” he said and nudged Taemin with his shoulder.

“Mmm,” came the reply, and he could see that Taemin was smiling that cheeky smile he always smiled when he was in a good mood.

“It’s almost midnight,” Taemin continued, and leaned a little heavier against Jongin’s side, “what are you doing?”

Jongin paused the video and removed the earphone in his left ear, held it out to Taemin who took it without a single question. After growing up together there were things they could say without words. Like, “here, listen to this thing,” or “taste this food, isn’t it delicious?” that they could convey with just a gesture or a look.

Jongin, before Taemin had mysteriously appeared by his side even though he was supposed to be at a schedule outside of town today, had been watching the final recording of the choreography for his new solo act. His background dancers had left hours ago, but old habits don’t die at all when you’re Kim Jongin. He had stayed and danced the choreography a couple of times in front of the mirror before sitting down to breathe and watch the recording.

“Is this the final version?” Taemin asked, always more attentive than you’d thought he was. He’d listened to Jongin’s tired morning whines through the telephone this morning and remembered.

“Yeah, watch,” Jongin said and held the phone between them, Taemin’s left hand came up to hold the other side of it.

He already knew what the korean lyrics were going to be, but he hadn’t recorded them yet so the song he and the dancers were dancing to was the demo version. They were the lyrics that had been in the song while the choreography was set. He had translated and read them once, and now he was happy that Taemin wasn’t very good at English.

“Favorite... what?” Taemin asked as one of his feet moved in the time with the beat of the song.

“Position,” Jongin translated to korean, and Taemin made a weird noise at the back of his throat.

“What’s your favorite position?” Taemin asked, and Jongin had to pause the video again.

Taemin, looking very confused indeed, was fresh faced with a faint blush on his cheeks and throat. Jongin swallowed and had to force himself to stop looking at Taemin’s full and moisturized lips.

While Jongin had grown up to be handsome with chiseled abs and broad shoulders, Taemin had grown gracious and beautiful. The kind of beauty that made your heart stop when he looked at you and you weren’t prepared. That was the effect that a best friend usually didn’t have on you, and therefore, even though Taemin really was Jongin’s best friend, Jongin felt differently about Taemin than his other friends. There was an added layer of something that Jongin hadn’t dared to decipher, not even once, during all their years of knowing each other.

And this, out of all the moments they’d ever spent alone with each other, probably wasn’t the best time to start trying to understand it.

“Well, you know,” Jongin started to explain, but got embarrassed and had to look away. They didn’t talk about girls with each other, or sex, or kissing, or anything like that really... maybe the thing that existed between them had prevented it.

“As in when you’re in bed... with a girl,” he said, fumbling for the right words. He made the fatal mistake of looking back up at his friend.

Taemin’s eyes went unusually round, before he burst out in a fit of laughter.

“Jongin-ah!!! That is lewd!” he shouted and laughed.

“Yeah yeah, that’s not the lyrics I’m gonna sing anyway,” Jongin said through gritted teeth and pulled Taemin upright from where he had collapsed on his side in laughter so he could take revenge by tickling him.

Taemin didn’t really like being on the losing side, so he fought back, and laughed at the same time. Jongin found it impossible to really be irritated at him, so the laughter bubbled up inside him too.

“You’re insufferable, Lee Taemin. Has anyone told you that?”

“Yes, you, every time I eat your food while you’re busy talking,” Taemin replied and that sent them both into another frency of trying to tickle the other on any of their more vulnerable spots. Places like the sides of the ribs, under the arms, the neck, the lower stomach... before Jongin knew it, he was sitting ontop of Taemin’s hips, holding his thrashing arms by his wrists so he could blow tickling air at Taemin’s sensitive neck.

“Stop,” Taemin begged through a breathy chuckle as his whole body shivered and arched off the floor. The weight of Jongin on top of him brought him back to the floor though.

It was too enticing, having Taemin’s pale neck right there, so close to his lips. Even a stronger man would’ve fallen for temptation. At least that was what Jongin told himself as he licked and kissed the warm skin under his lips.

This time, when Taemin shivered underneath him, it wasn’t while chuckling - instead he let out what was more like a moan.

“Jongin-” he started to say, but his voice was robbed from him as Jongin kissed his way under Taemin’s jaw. He tasted so good, and his skin was so warm and smooth, that he couldn’t help himself. It was like drinking water on a hot day - once you had taken that first sip you had to keep drinking.

The sound of someone opening a door and walking down the hallway outside the practice room dragged him back to reality quicker than a gunshot.

“That- what... I-,” Taemin kept trying to speak as he had a hand clasped to the front of his hoodie. Jongin, with the dawning realization of what he had just done, and how even in the best of interpretations it was definitely incredibly inappropriate and not even close to fair to Taemin, buried his face in the palms of his face.

“I’m really sorry, please forgive me,” he said, holding back his tears by sheer force of will. He was on his knees on the floor, in some kind of lopsided and pathetic bow, hoping that Taemin would grab him by the collar and punch him.

When Taemin finally did touch him, it wasn’t to grab him at all. Instead he gently patted his head, as if he was his dog, and hugged his bent back.

“Hey, where did all that confidence of the man dancing that lewd choreography go?” Taemin asked softly. Then he kissed Jongin’s head, and Jongin felt all the fear and shame vaporize into thin air.

“Let’s go,” he said and practically pulled Taemin to his feet and out the door.

-

Taemin’s apartment is messy, there’s dog toys and cardboard boxes with clothes and nicknacks piled up along the walls, and piles of albums, posters and merch in his living room - but it’s genuinely Jongin’s favorite place to hang out outside of his own dorm room. The downside of living together with some of his other EXO members is however that he would never be able to push Taemin up against the front door and kiss him so deeply that he couldn’t tell where one started and the other ended in his dorm.

Nor could he pull Taemin to his bedroom and they couldn’t undress each other in the dorm. They definitely could here, in Taemin’s dimly lit apartment.

Sometimes, when Jongin felt extra weak, he might’ve thought about Taemin all naked and sweaty while touching himself. However no imaginary vision could ever prepare him for the real deal. Taemin’s pale skin, his soft curves, his slim waist, it all added up to something so mouthwatering that Jongin felt his erection harden and swell even bigger where it had already stiffened between his legs.

Not to mention the sight of Taemin being just as aroused as himself, his own cock looking just as hard as his own. As if picking up on where Jongin’s eyes had wandered, Taemin stroked his own cock once, twice, as he lay splayed on his bed.

“Are you going to join me?” Taemin asked. His honey blond hair was messy and ruffled from where Jongin had buried his hands in his as they kissed. Jongin definitely wanted to join him, so he climbed onto the bed and onto Taemin, sinking back into a kiss.

What he wasn’t prepared for, if he had been prepared for any of the events that had take place after Taemin had sat down next to him on the practice room floor, was when Taemin wrapped his legs around his back and rut upwards - hard. The friction was so good he saw white, and the sensation of another erection alongside his own nearly burned a hole straight through his mind.

“Wait, wait,” he had to say through his groans and the spikes of pleasure traveling all the way from his groin to his head and the tips of his toes.

“What?” Taemin asked out of breath, looking up at Jongin’s face in confusion.

“I’m gonna come in like three seconds if we don’t slow down,” he admitted with a breathy laugh and let his forehead rest against Taemin’s forehead, “I have no idea what you do to me, but we need to pick a slower pace.”

Taemin, never one to be discouraged, nodded and pulled Jongin in for another kiss. This time it was softer, slower, and Jongin could relish in tracing every millimeter of his mouth with his tongue. Kissing had never been this good with anyone else, it had always seemed like they were very overrated, and he suspected it definitely mattered who it was you kissed.

“So,” Taemin asked as they came apart to catch their breaths, “what _is_ your favorite position?”

Jongin couldn’t help but to laugh, but couldn’t stop kissing every inch of skin he could reach either - that’s how completely and utterly enchanted by Taemin he was.

“I don’t know... what are you offering?”

“Hmm,” Taemin acted as if he was considering something very seriously but he was also reaching out for his bedside table, “you on your back, me on top?”

“I don’t know...” Jongin started to say as the reality of that offer hit him. The one thing he hadn’t done was to imagine how he’d ever have sex with Taemin, and he hadn’t really ever imagine himself being the one taken. It made him nervous, and slightly uncertain.

“No not that way,” Taemin interrupted his train of thoughts and slid back onto the middle of the bed as he held what he had been reaching for in his hand. It was a bottle of lube.

“How do you mean then?” Jongin asked, his brows furrowed as he watched Taemin pour some translucent lube onto his right hand fingers.

“You on your back, but with me ontop with you in-” he took a pause for a deep breath as he reached down between his own legs and found something, only to continue speaking as he released a breath “-inside of me.”

Jongin, having been frozen to the spot where he kneeled next to Taemin, found it impossible to look away as Taemin spread his legs and prepared himself.

At that moment he didn’t care about any preferences of his own, any position was now his favorite position if Taemin was naked and in it with him.

A sense of reality didn’t hit him until he really was on his back, his hands a steadying weight on Taemin’s hips, as Taemin lowered himself onto Jongin’s erection. Even Taemin putting a condom on for him earlier had made him whimper, and it wasn’t much better now. He had to force himself to not thrust up into that pressurized heat. He was almost losing his mind when Taemin bottomed out and fell forward against his chest. They kissed and kissed, and slowly, Taemin started to move his hips.

Yes, Jongin thought minutes later as Taemin lifted himself up and down, his head thrown back and his cock hard and flushed bobbing with Taemin’s every movement - this really is my favorite position.

When he came later, it was only seconds after Taemin had sobbing found his own release. Their moans mingled together as they caught their breaths in a pile of slick and burning hot limbs on top of Taemin’s bed.

“You’re lucky I love you, Kim Jonging, because there’s come and lube all over my bedcover now and I hate doing laundry,” Taemin muttered against Jongin’s sweaty neck.

Jongin’s heart did a very complicated dance in his chest.

“I love you too, Lee Taemin. Even though you’re a slob,” Jongin replied. If he was surprised how easy the words came to him, he soon forgot it as he kissed the top of Taemin’s head and got up to get rid of the condom and to get a damp towel to clean Taemin up with. His second favorite position was anywhere near Taemin, in his apartment, beside him on the dance floor - anywhere close.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading this short spur of the moment fic 😊 Please leave a comment, I live for comments 😂 Come and find me on Twitter as @EmiLovesTaemin for daily fangirling.


End file.
